1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to: wellbore operations; wellbore cement; wellbore cementing methods; methods for casing a well; methods for producing a well; such methods employing heatable cement; such methods having cement with resistively heatable electrically conductive material and/or inductively heatable material and/or microwave heatable material; in certain particular aspects, to providing a wellbore with a casing string having all or a portion thereof cemented with cement having electrically conductive nanomaterial therein that is heatable by imposing an electric current thereon thereby heating the cement; and to methods for wellbore operations using material (e.g., cements, polymers, composites, and/or epoxy systems) having resistively heatable electrically conductive material and/or inductively heatable material and/or microwave heatable material to facilitate heating, hardening, setting, and/or curing.
2. Description of Related Art
There are a multitude of known systems and methods for completing a wellbore for oil and gas production, including many known casing methods and methods for cementing casing in a wellbore. There are many known cements used in such systems and methods.
FIG. 1 shows schematically and not to scale a typical cased wellbore with casing cemented in place in the wellbore with cement. The casing extends from an earth surface down to the bottom of the wellbore and the casing is usually cemented along its length.
There have long been needs, recognized by the present inventor, for heatable cement for wellbore operations, for effective well completion methods and systems, and for enhanced methods and systems for producing fluids from a wellbore.